Money in the Bank 2015
Money in the Bank 2015 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, which took place on June 14, 2015 at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. It was the sixth annual Money in the Bank pay-per-view. Money in the Bank 2015 was the first WWE pay-per-view event held in Columbus since 2004. Money in the Bank is available for free to new subscribers on WWE's monthly subscription service, the WWE Network in over 140 countries. Six matches took place at the event, with one match for the pre-show. The titular ladder match for the Money in the Bank contract was won by Sheamus. The main event saw Seth Rollins retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in a ladder match against Dean Ambrose. Background Money in the Bank featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At Elimination Chamber, Kevin Owens defeated John Cena. Later in the event, it was announced that Cena would face Owens at the event. As is tradition at this event, the Money in the Bank Ladder match is held where the winner wins a contract for a WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at any time within the next year. At Elimination Chamber, it was announced that Dolph Ziggler, Neville, Roman Reigns, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston and Sheamus were added to the match. At Elimination Chamber, Dean Ambrose defeated WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins by disqualification. On the [[June 1, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|June 1st episode of Raw]], Roman Reigns announced that Ambrose wants a rematch for the title in a ladder match at the event, which Rollins accepted. On the June 4th episode of SmackDown, The Prime Time Players defeated The Ascension and The Lucha Dragons in a triple threat tag team match to become the #1 contenders to face The New Day for the WWE Tag Team Championship at the event. At Elimination Chamber, Ryback captured the vacant Intercontinental Championship in an Elimination Chamber match. On the [[June 1, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|June 1 episode of Raw]], before Ryback was scheduled to defend the title against The Miz, Big Show attacked Miz and confronted Ryback. On June 8, it was announced on WWE.com that Ryback would defend the title against Big Show at the event. On the [[June 1, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|June 1 episode of Raw]], Nikki Bella retained the Divas Championship against Paige after Brie Bella switched with Nikki during the match and pinned Paige. On June 8, it was announced on WWE.com that Nikki would defend the title against Paige at the event. At Elimination Chamber, R-Truth eliminated King Barrett during the Elimination Chamber match for the Intercontinental Championship. On the [[June 8, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|June 8 episode of Raw]], it was announced that Truth would face Barrett on the preshow. Event Pre-show On the pre-show, R-Truth defeated King Barrett with a crucifix followed by a pin. Main card The pay-per-view opened with the roster at the entrance stage for a 10-bell salute to Dusty Rhodes, who passed away 3 days before the event. The first match on the main card was the Money in the Bank ladder match which featured Roman Reigns, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler (with Lana), Neville and Kane. Near the climax of the match, it seemed as Reigns was climbing the ladder until Bray Wyatt emerged and attacked him preventing him from retrieving the briefcase. The end of the match saw Sheamus throwing Neville off the ladder and retrieving the briefcase thus winning the match. The second of the night was Nikki Bella defending the WWE Divas Championship against Paige. Halfway through the match, Paige executed a Ram-Paige but secured a two count only. As the referee was focusing on Paige, Nikki then switched places with her sister Brie (who was hiding under the ring) for "Twin Magic". Paige secured a roll-up victory for the win. A surprised Paige thought she had won until Brie revealed her face to the referee. The match continued and Nikki executed a Rack Attack on Paige to retain her title. The third match was Ryback defending the WWE Intercontinental Championship against Big Show. The Miz was on commentary for this match and became a focal point. Near the end of the match, Show executed a Knockout Punch on Ryback who rolled out the ring. As Show rolled Ryback in for the pin, Miz attacked Show causing a disqualification. The fourth match was a rematch between NXT Champion Kevin Owens and WWE United States Champion John Cena. This was a vicious back and forth which saw a lot of counters and finishers. Owens mocked Cena with his "You Can't See Me" gesture, but Cena responded with the same move to capitalize Owens. Owens executed a Pop-up Powerbomb for a two while Cena responded with an Attitude Adjustment (AA) for a two count. Cena executed another AA for another two count. Cena also managed to execute Owens own Pop-up Bomb on him but only secured a two count. In disbelief, Cena eventually executed a third AA for the decisive pin. After the match, Owens powerbombed Cena on the ring apron and walked off. The fifth match was the The New Day (Big E and Xavier Woods) defending the WWE Tag Team Championship against The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young). Young won the match for his team by pinning Woods and winning the Tag Titles for the first time. Main event The main event was Seth Rollins defending the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Dean Ambrose in a Ladder match. Halfway through the match, Ambrose executed Dirty Deeds on Rollins on the Spanish announce table but it did not break. Ambrose did it a second on Rollins and the table was eventually broken in half. The climax saw both Ambrose and Rollins jostle atop the ladders for the championship. The championship was accidentally unhooked and as Rollins and Ambrose came crashing down, It was Rollins who reclaimed the title thereby winning the match and retaining the title. Aftermath The following night on Raw, The Authority announced that Brock Lesnar would challenge Seth Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Battleground thus returning from a storyline suspension. On the June 22nd episode of Raw, The Authority would reunite and would attack Lesnar and beat him down. Lesnar (in his first match after his suspension) competed against Kofi Kingston at The Beast in the East, where he would beat Kofi in 2:41 seconds. Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: R-Truth defeated King Barrett (5:45) *Sheamus defeated Neville, Roman Reigns, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, Kane and Dolph Ziggler (with Lana) in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Title contract (20:50) *Nikki Bella © defeated Paige to retain the WWE Divas Championship (11:18) *Big Show defeated Ryback © by disqualification in a WWE Intercontinental Championship Match (5:28) *John Cena defeated Kevin Owens (19:15) *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) © to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (5:48) *Seth Rollins © defeated Dean Ambrose in a Ladder match to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (35:40) Other on-screen talent Also See *List of WWE pay-per-view events *World Wrestling Entertainment/Event history *Money in the Bank *Event gallery DVD release * Money in the Bank 2015 on DVD External links * Money in the Bank 2015 Official Website * Kickoff on WWE Network * on WWE Network * Money in the Bank 2015 Kickoff Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Money in the Bank 2015 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:Money in the Bank (PPV)